Love Match Surprise
by LucyTheCat
Summary: After All4One, Ratchet & Clank go to Pokataru for a Relaxing Vacation, But Now for the First time EVER they meet their...MATCH? Introducing some new Ocs: AXIS & CLIP!
1. A Noise on Vacation

Chapter 1- A Noise on Vacation

One fine Day in the Galaxy, Our Two heros: RATCHET & CLANK, decided to have a Relaxing Vacation on Planet Pokataru since they were tired when they teamed up with Quark and Dr. Nefarious to get to the base to stop Mr. Dinkles. They have decided to continue their Adventures, but After they got home, they wanted some time to Relax for awhile.

As they got to Pokataru, Ratchet changed into his Orange/Red Swimming Trunks with little pockets, He took off his Gloves and Boots, but not his Cap. Then He and Clank setted up their Big Umbrellas and Chairs. Ratchet splated Cool Sunscrean on his Golden Soft Fur all over his Body, Clank splated Warm Oil all over his Hard Metal Body. When they both finished, they Laid back on their Chairs and relaxed in the Warm Sun.

Until Ratchet heard Footsteps, Ratchet came up from his Chair and got out his Blaster, But no one was there.

"Clank, did you hear that noise?, I sounded like Footsteps, " Ratchet asked his Robot Buddy who was reading TIME Magazines.

"No, Maybe your just Hearing stuff, Ratchet" Clank told his Fluffy Buddy.

"Maybe your right, I'm just hearing things, Ratchet Agrees as he went back laying down.

A minute later, Ratchet heard more Footsteps but he keeps ignoring them. Until 10 minutes later, the Footsteps are getting on his Nerves, So He decided to explore to find out where the footsteps are coming from leaving Clank still reading TIME Magazines.

Ratchet walked in Stealth mode with his Blaster thinking who might be tricking them, "I sure hope it's not Quark, He costed us BIG TIME!," thinking it might be Quark or Nefarious, because he is still mad at him when he stole the Ship that almost can help get back Home.

Then Ratchet heard more Footsteps, he keeps turning around aiming his blaster but not seeing the person, " COME OUT!" he yelled. As He ran to find the person, He bumped and it was the person who was makeing the footsteps.

He looked up to see the Person and was Shocked, The person who was makeing noise is a FEMALE LOMBAX!, She looked alot like Ratchet, But She is Pink with Magenta Stripes, Her Eye Color is Sky Blue, unlike other Female Lombaxes, She has a tail, Ears, and the height of a male, She is wearing an Exersise-like Sandbag-made Clothes that is tied with ropes for the Straps and Belt.

The Female Lombax finished rubbing her head and looked at Ratchet, then she got up and ran away to Hide. "Wait," Ratchet yelled, but the Female lombax ignored it and kept running. Ratchet went after her and knowing He is not the only Lombax after all!

Ratchet just met a Female lombax (His own Female Counterpart), will he Catch up to her? Next Chapter will be Coming Soon PEACE OUT;-)


	2. Meet Axis & Clip

Chapter 2- Meet Axis & Clip

Hey guys, Hope you enjoy this Story so Far, I wanted to write this because I was bored and I just finished Just Dance!, So in this Chapter Ratchet finally catches up to The Female Lombax, ENJOY! ;-)

Ratchet kept running until the Female Lombax hid behind a rock and Ratchet stopped to catch his Breath. When he finally got his Breath, he stared at the rock where the Girl Lombax is hiding.

The Girl Lombax took a peak at Ratchet, He gasped that made her hide again.

"It' Ok", Ratchet called out, "I..I just want to know your Name and why you were hiding".

The Girl Lombax peeked out from the rock again, But this time She didn't went back to rock, instead She went slowly to Him until She made it.

"Your Ratchet!", The Girl Lombax said.

"Yes I am", Ratchet replied, "Who are you?"

"My name... is AXIS", The Girl Lombax answered who is named Axis.

"Pleasent to meet you", Ratchet said shaking Axis's hand, "But why were you hiding from Me & my Pal?", He asked as He stopped shaking Axis's hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"I get very Shy when I meet new people.", Axis said as She blushed.

"How long have you been here?", Ratchet asked whondering how long she has been staying here since he's been to pokataru several times.

"Ever since I was a Baby, I'm the Same age as you.", Axis answered.

Ratchet relized why he didn't meet her everytime that he and Clank go to Pokataru, She was too Shy to greet them. "Do you want to meet someone, You can introduce me to Clank too If you want?", She sweetly asked.

Ratchet agreed. He introduced Clank to Axis, Chank was graceful to meet her, Then Axis led The Boys to a Shipwreaked Boat-like House, inside She introduced them to a small, Wisteria-Purple colored robot that looks alot like Clank, But has egg-shaped, Carribean colored eyes, and has Heart-Shaped Symbols on her Front and Back (Clank's Female Counterpart & Axis's Sidekick). When Clank saw The Girl Robot, He was Eyes glowed and his mouth almost Dropped. Axis introduced The Boys to The Girl Robot. "I'm Clip!", The Girl Robot introduced herself. Ratchet & Clank began to like the Girls, The Girls told The Boys that they need a New Home since their BoatHouse is getting very old, Ratchet convinced them that they could stay with him and Clank, Axis and Clip accepted.

Ratchet & Clank packed up all their Vacation stuff, then they led The Girls to their Ship, and the Two Lombaxes and Robots got in and took off.

As They got Home, Ratchet and Clank gave Axis & Clip a Tour of their New Place. Axis told Ratchet that She is getting very tired of wearing these raggy clothes, that gave Ratchet an Idea.

Ratchet made Axis a PilotSuit alot like his (A/N: Ratchet's Pilotsuit from All4One), But Magenta replaces Orange, Orchid-Purple replaces Red-Orange, Normal Purple replaces Brown on the Cap, Harnest, Gloves, Boots, and the Knee-Caps, Their a Heart Symbols on the Buttons on the Harnest, Belt, and Boots. When Axis saw her New Suit, She loved it as she put it on.

Axis told Ratchet how She got to Pokataru, Axis was Born on the Same Planet Ratchet was like all the other Lombaxes, When the Planet was attacked, She was sent by her Parents to Pokataru, (Similer to Ratchet was Sent by Veildin by his Father, Kaden). When Axis landed, Clip found her ahd raised her a her Foster child. Axis even told Ratchet that why She dosn't look alot like the Other Female Lombaxes because She was Born with a Birth Defect. Ratchet doesn't care, He really liked her, Axis gave him a kiss on Ratchet's cheek. Clip did the same with Clank. Ratchet & Clank relized that Axis & Clip will be Their Perfect New Partners & Girlfriends.

Sure hope you enjoy my First Ratchet & Clank Fanfic, and My New Ocs: Axis & Clip, Female Counterparts of Ratchet & Clank, Please Comment, PEACE OUT ;-)


End file.
